


Are You Ready For This?

by bellafarella



Series: Drabble Prompts [12]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys Kissing, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, True Love, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, longer drabble, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: David and Patrick get married.36: “I’m lost without you.”95: “Are you ready for this?”97: “Your life was my life’s best part.”103: “I don’t know anyone else who can make me feel this way.”





	Are You Ready For This?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of drabble fics. I have been prompted with a few on tumblr and thought I'd also post them here. I hope you enjoy!!

“Are you ready for this?” Clint Brewer asks his son as he watches him look himself over one last time in the full length mirror. Clint has never seen his son look so dashingly handsome. Patrick is in a gorgeous navy blue suit with a thin black tie and a white dress shirt. He looks absolutely perfect on his wedding day.

Patrick meets his father’s eye in the mirror and grins at him. He turns to face his parents and says, “I’ve never been more ready for anything in my entire life.”

Patrick’s parents beam at him, they are so proud of the man he has become. They both kiss him on the cheeks before escorting him out. The music starts and the three of them take the aisle first. 

Patrick thanks his parents before standing next to their pastor and looking out, waiting for the love of his life. David comes into view with both his parents on his arm and Patrick’s jaw drops at the sight of him. Patrick has known since the minute he met David Rose that he was stunning and way out of his league but seeing him now, on their wedding day, in the sexiest tux Patrick has ever seen being worn on a man, he knows more than ever that he is the luckiest man in the world to be able to call David his husband in just a short while. 

David’s whole face smiles back at him when their eyes lock. David finally gets to him and he takes his hand into his immediately. He says softly, “Hi,” with a small smile.

David says just as softly, “Hi,” with a small smirk. “You look amazing,” He adds.

“So do you,” Patrick says. The pastor starts it off and they have to keep quiet until told to speak. 

“David and Patrick have written their own vows so we will start with you, David,” The pastor says. 

David nods, looks down, and takes a deep breath. Patrick squeezes David’s hands in his making David look back up and into his eyes. David smiles and feels the confidence to say all the things he wants to say to this –  _ his  _ incredible man. David says, “I never thought that I would get married. It didn’t even seem like a possibility to me nor did I think I wanted to get married. Until I met you, Patrick. You broke down walls and barriers that I had up for a really long time with your love, trust, and understanding. I never had a healthy relationship or anything even remotely close to what I have with you. You make me the happiest I’ve ever been. You make me laugh and smile more than I ever have. You tease me to no end but it’s one of the reasons I fell madly in love with you. You’re my partner in every sense of the word. Our business would not be where it is without you. I’m lost without you. And now I never have to be. You are my rock, my best friend. You are the love of my life and I cannot wait to spend the rest of it with you. I love you so much.” David wipes some runaway tears from his eyes having choked up a bit while expressing his undying love for Patrick. 

Patrick mouths ‘I love you’ while also wiping tears from his eyes. The pastor then tells Patrick that it’s his turn. Patrick breathes out and smiles brightly at David. He says, “Before I met you, I was completely lost. I didn’t know who I was or what I was doing. Until you, David. When we met, everything seemed to click into place. I wasn’t sure what it was right away but I knew it had to do with you and I knew I had to get close to you somehow, some way. Investing in your business was the best decision of my entire life because it meant I got to be by your side creating something truly amazing while getting to know you and ultimately, falling head over heels, madly in love with you. I went on many hikes trying to figure out who I was and what it meant that I couldn’t get you out of my mind and why you made me feel the way I felt. I don’t know anyone else who can make me feel this way, David. There hasn’t been anyone before nor will there be after, you are the only one who can make me feel this way. Your life was my life’s best part. You are my everything, David Rose, and I can’t believe how lucky I am to be your husband for the rest of our lives. I love you.”

The pastor asks, “David, do you take Patrick as your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health? For better or worse? For richer or poorer? Until death do you part?”

David grins at Patrick and says with more confidence than he’s ever had in his life, “I do,  _ God _ , I do! Even until after death.”

Their loved ones chuckle and so does Patrick, his eyes shining with tears of pure joy and love. The pastor asks, “Patrick, do you take David as your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health? For better or worse? For richer or poorer? Until death do you part?”

“I do, even until after death,” Patrick repeats shooting David a wink making him blush lightly. 

“I now pronounce you husbands, you may now kiss,” The pastor tells them.

Patrick pulls David in with one hand on his hip and his other immediately goes to the back of his neck as he presses their lips together in a searing kiss, wanting to put all of the passion and love he feels for his husband. David melts into him, his body fitting perfectly into his. He kisses him back with all that he has before they pull back and he leans back in for one more small, sweet kiss. 

David and Patrick walk hand in hand back down the aisle together as husbands. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
